


Your Loyal Servant

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: Jonah Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 19th Century, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Ghost Barnabas Bennett, Ghost Come, Ghost Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Jonah Magnus Week 2020, Jonah Summoned Barnabas For A Fuck, M/M, PWP, Summoning, gagging, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Barnabas Bennett was dead.He knew this, how he was aware that he knew this was a different question altogether.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus
Series: Jonah Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787977
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	Your Loyal Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, welcome to my Day One Jonah Magnus Week fic.  
> i went with the ghost prompt cause yeah  
> im so excited to see everyones Jonah week works 
> 
> title is from Barnabas' letter cause brain empty

Barnabas Bennett was dead. 

He knew this, how he was aware that he knew this was a different question all together.

The next thing he felt was the smooth wood of the desk he lay on.

He opened his eyes and saw color for the first time in  _ ages _ , brilliant green wallpaper and dark oak wood swirled together in his eyes instead of the endless grey nothing of the fog. 

He knew where he was. 

What had Jonah done?

“Barnabas? Are you awake?” The smooth voice washed over him like waves, tinged with curiosity. 

He turned his head and looked at Jonah, still as handsome as he was when he last saw the man.

Jonah’s hair burned like a fiery halo in the glow of the gas lamps, and Barnabas would have lost his breath at the sight of this almost holy figure if he had any to lose.

“Jonah? What have you done?” Barnabas was wary, but pleased to see the man. He had hoped Jonah had received his letter while he was in that wretched place, but Jonah never came for him so it must have not gotten to him until too late.

“Oh, Barnabas, my dear.” Jonah stepped closer and raised a hand to touch Barnabas’ cheek, and to his surprise, made contact.

The touch burned like a holy fire against Barnabas’ insubstantial form. The heat spread through his face as he leaned into it and raised his own hand to cup Jonah’s hand,” I missed you, angel. I was there so long. I was  _ so lonely.  _ I thought for sure you would come for me.”

Jonah stepped closer,and leaned against Barnabas’ leg,” I tried, my dear. You know how Mr. Lukas gets.” Jonah lied smooth as silk.”I have you now, though. I have you now.” He reached up and pulled Barnabas’ face down and pressed a soft kiss to the spirit’s lips.

The kiss seared against Barnabas’s lips and he gasped sharply, mouth falling open, and allowed Jonah to lick his fire-hot tongue into Barnabas’ mouth to deepen the kiss.

Jonah pressed closer, not intending to let this opportunity for new information escape him, and slipped smoothly between Barnabas’ legs.

Jonah grinned as he pulled out of the kiss, Barnabas dazed from the heat of it, and kneeled. 

His hands immediately went to the ties on Barnabas’ trousers.

Jonah deftly removed the knot as if it were real thread and pulled Barnabas’ half-hard cock out, the skin cold, and let out a pleased hum. 

Jonah stroked the length to full hardness with a practiced hand almost absent in his ministration as he looked up at Barnabas from his place on the floor.

Barnabas gasped and his hips bucked up into the heat, Jonah’s hand almost overwhelmed him. He gazed down at Jonah through his thick dark lashes,” Y-you make such a pretty picture down there, angel.” He reached a hand out to card it through Jonah’s hair and brush a thumb along his cheekbone and the freckles dotting the skin.

Jonah smiled beatifically up at Barnabas, and leaned forward to draw a wet stripe up his cock with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the head to the sound of Barnabas’ moan, delighted to still be able to draw these sounds out of the spirit. 

Barnabas fell back onto one elbow, his arm had given out from under him, and the fingers on his other hand clenched in Jonah’s mess of bright curls.

Jonah sucked the head of Barnabas’ cock into his mouth and almost immediately drove the length down his throat without preamble and gagged against the intrusion lightly, intent on keeping Barnabas off balance. 

Barnabas made a high keening sound high in his throat, suddenly overwhelmed by the wet heat of Jonah’s throat, and the feel of him gagging on his cock was  _ so _ wonderful.

Jonah swallowed and hollowed his cheeks and started work to bring Barnabas to incoherency, and it seemed to be rather easy since the man had been alone for so long.

“God above, Jonah!” Barnabas cried out,” You are so lovely d- _ ah _ -down on your knees for me.”

Jonah swallowed in response and gave a hint of teeth across the top of Barnabas’ cock as he pulled himself back towards the head to swirl his tongue once more around the tip and flick across the slit.

That was the last straw for Barnabas’ self control, and he gripped Jonah’s hair tighter in his hand and pulled his mouth down his cock to fuck up into the wet heat of Jonah’s mouth.

Jonah hummed pleased as he let himself go slack and be used, finally getting what he wanted.

Barnabas moaned lowly, the vibrations ran right through him as he fucked roughly into Jonah’s mouth more desperately by the second.

He felt himself reach the peak and pulled out of Jonah’s mouth and roughly stroked himself to completion across the other’s face, cum almost iridescent and shimmering where it streaked.

Jonah’s tongue darted out and licked it from the corner of his mouth with a pleased smile as Barnabas faded back into the ether, energy totally spent from his form.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr At phantomwinds if you wanna yell


End file.
